An optical module consists of a photoelectric component, a functional circuit, and an optical interface. The photoelectric component includes a transmitting part and a receiving part. The primary function of an optical module is photoelectric conversion. Electrical signals are converted into optical signals at a transmitting terminal. The optical signals are transmitted through optical fibers and then converted into electrical signals at a receiving terminal, thereby enabling the transmission of information.
The current trend of optical module design involves designing optical modules that have increasingly smaller packaging volumes and increasingly higher data transfer rates. In addition, a high-power chip can be included in the optical module. The high-power chip consumes a large amount of power during normal operation and generates high temperatures in local regions. If the heat cannot be effectively dissipated through a casing of the optical module, the chip's performance will be impacted and the power consumption of the optical module as a whole will increase significantly, which may result in the failure of temperature-sensitive components. Therefore, a heat dissipating structure of an optical module will be particularly important.
Consequently, in order to address the aforementioned problems, it is necessary to provide an optical module with a dual layer printed circuit board assembly (PCBA) structure.